The present invention relates to a tractor drawn dispenser for large geosynthetic rolls, which are used to line and cap landfills and other environmentally sensitive areas construction and rubbish ditches.
Modern artificial landfills or dumpsites are excavated from sand, gravel, clay and other natural raw materials. Regulatory requirements call for the lining of such landfills to prevent seepage of contaminants into the ground. Once the landfill is full the top of the landfill must also be sealed before landscaping begins. Usually one of the lining is a geosynthetic clay liner (GCL) which comes in a large roll about 12-16.5 feet wide to 135-150 feet long. The roll weighs about 2200 to 3200 pounds.
Prior art systems to lay out the GCL include threading the roll onto a support rod and pulling the rod via a rigid beam and chains. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,400 B1 (2001) to Gent teaches a three point mounted tractor framework which holds the GCL roll. The roll must be placed on the ground, then the framework must be backed over the roll, then the axle for the roll must be affixed to the framework. Once the roll is installed in the framework, then the tractor can move forward to dispense the roll. Since no power assist is associated with the axle for the roll, some means of anchoring the trailing end must be used to cause the roll to unfurl when the tractor moves forward. Usually two or three men must stand on the trailing end. A telescoping framework can accommodate various width rolls. A hydraulic ram can steer the framework left and right by means of a control stick to adjust the overlap of the GCL liner as it unfurls. The giant roll can walk side to side on the core support bar causing an inaccurate laying of the roll.
The present invention allows loading a heavy roll even on a sloped grade. A fork lift with a stinger bar shown in FIG. 3 or an equivalent can lower the roll onto receiving rollers on a framework, which is attached to a tractor preferably by a three-point hitch. The rollers are powered to automatically unroll the bulk sheet which is also called a blanket. This feature removes the necessity of men standing on a trailing end. In reverse a bulk sheet can be retrieved from the ground. This feature can prevent ruining material in a rainstorm. Side shift control of the roll is handled with a transverse movement of the receiving rollers. The feature maintains the proper alignment of the framework on the three-point hitch. Further side to side control is provided by two anti-travel adjustable alignment arms. Also the present invention eliminates the need for a roll core support bar (also called a core pipe). This core pipe can weigh several hundred pounds.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a heavy roll dispenser, which allows a top loading of the roll, thereby improving productivity.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a powered dispenser and rewind capability to the dispenser with anti-travel alignment arms which also serve to stabilize side to side movement of the roll.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a variable width roll capability to the dispenser.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a side-to-side shift adjustment mechanism to the dispenser, which maintains a proper alignment of the roll behind the pulling tractor.
Another aspect of the present invention is to eliminate the need for a core pipe in the roll.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and: appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
A generally rectangular framework has a front face, which connects to a tractor in a standard 3-point hitch configuration. The framework supports a pair of powered receiving rollers upon which a large synthetic roll is placed. The powered rollers can dispense or rewind the roll. The entire powered roller assembly is mounted within the framework on a track, which enables about two feet of side-to-side steerage of the roll as it unfurls. Various width rolls are accommodated using adjustable roller end supports which sandwich the roll between them.